Vs. Mime Jr.
Vs. Mime Jr. is the tenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 6/16/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn riding Ponyta arrive in a small village, with a bulletin board near the entrance. It features a poster for an unofficial Pokémon Contest, this catching Dawn’s attention. Dawn: Ponyta, halt. Ponyta stops on command, as Dawn dismounts it. She goes over to the bulletin board, reading it fully. Dawn: An unofficial contest! I wonder why it isn’t an official one? Conway: Either way, I think that this would be a great opportunity for you. It’ll be a low key contest, where you can focus on your combinations and battling. Dawn: Are you suggesting that my combinations and battle prowess need improvement? Ian: Don’t think he’s suggesting. Dawn: Must you be so insulting?! Crystal: I still think it’s a great idea for you to compete! Don’t you, Ian? Crystal nudges Ian with her elbow. Ian: Oof! Uh, yeah. What she said. Dawn: Hm. Well, it would be beneficial to practice. I can only imagine encountering Zoey again and not having progressed any further. Very well. I shall sign up for it straight away. End Scene The contest is taking place at the village’s small battlefield, with the Village Chief and Nurse Joy acting as the judges. Village Chief: Hello everyone! The Pokémon Contest will be starting here in just a few minutes! Dawn: Oh, I can’t believe this! Crystal is in the dressing room waiting for Dawn to come out, who is struggling in getting into her silver gown. She comes out of the room, running as hastily as she can in her attire. Crystal runs along with her. Dawn: Of all times to have a wardrobe malfunction! Crystal: Don’t worry! We’ll still have plenty of time to make it! Voice: Ah-hahahahaha! Dawn and Crystal stop to see, with Jessilina laughing as she marches triumphantly behind them. Jessilina: Make way, make way! The queen of the contest is making her grand debut! Jessilina pushes her way between Dawn and Crystal, Dawn stomping her foot in defiance. Dawn: Pardon me! But even a queen is not so conceited! Jessilina spins like a top before stopping to glare right in Dawn’s face. Dawn holds her ground, Jessilina having a wide grin. Jessilina: And who are you to know what a queen is like? Dawn: I have been raised in the mannerisms of royalty. You stand before Miss Dawn of the Berlitz family. Jessilina: Oh I know exactly who you are, girl! And let me teach you a lesson! Out here, in the real world, no one cares who you are or what your title is. What matters, is how you make them remember you! I choose to act and perform like a queen, so they see me as having grace and potential of it. And I match it with skill! Based off the Jubilife Contest, you were lucky to even move on! Dawn: Are you stating that I am not in your league?! Jessilina: If you don’t believe me, I’ll prove it to you today. Good luck on the contest field! You’ll need it! Jessilina walks off laughing, Dawn’s anger rising. She inhales deeply and exhales, calming down and regaining her regal posture. Dawn: Don’t let her get to you, Dawn. Just cause she is pretending to have a title that is a birthright does not warrant for you to become emotional over it. Crystal: Right. What you said. Jerks like that are everywhere. Dawn: Like Ian. Crystal: He’s not a jerk! Dawn: To you, no doubt! I feel as if he has a vendetta against me. Crystal: He just, I don’t know, honestly. He probably sees more in you than you regularly show. Dawn: Ugh. Let us continue on to the contest. Dawn and Crystal arrive, where Dawn joins the other coordinators while Crystal finds a seat with Ian, Piplup and Conway. Conway: She doing alright? Crystal: She had a dress malfunction for a bit. Then that Jessilina from the previous contest came and riled her up. Village Chief: And now, we shall begin! First off, we are graced to have a coordinator that made the top two of the recent Jubilife Contest! Give a warm round of applause for Jessilina! Jessilina: Ah-hahahahaha! Mime Jr: Mime mime mime mime mime! Jessilina and her Mime Jr. walk onto the field, them both having their eyes closed and hand by their mouth. They keep their eyes closed as they both raise their arms to appeal to the crowd. Jessilina: Welcome to the performance of a life time! Watch, (The two bow) as we move in perfect sync! Mime Jr: Mime mime! The two stand on one leg with one arm raised above them and the other extended behind them. They then shift to a tree pose, one foot up and resting on their leg. The crowd cheers loudly, as Jessilina giggles greedily. Jessilina: Ah, I love the sound of your applause! It makes me want to spin with Confusion! Mime Jr. glows with a blue aura, as does Jessilina. They remain in tree pose as they skate along the field, the two going in a circle with each other. The circle expands out, as they hold the pose with each other. They come back together, as they bow to the crowd. The crowd gives a standing ovation, Crystal looking around astonished. Crystal: Wow! They really loved her! Ian: That was an impressive performance. To get that level of performance at this small of a contest, it’s luck for them. A coordinator has Bidoof use Rollout, as a Sunkern shines with Sunny Day. A West Sea Shellos uses Water Pulse, while a Swablu uses Sing. Village Chief: And for our final coordinator, please give a warm welcome to Dawn! Dawn walks out, slightly miffed. Dawn: (Under her breath) That’s Miss Dawn Berlitz. Dawn clears her throat, as she pulls up her Pokéball in a ball capsule. Dawn: Now Mareep! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws the Pokéball, choosing Mareep that is surrounded by pink bubbles. Mareep lands as the bubbles float up to the sky. Dawn: Show off your grace! Growl! Mareep uses Growl, releasing a red outlined sound wave. The Growl causes the bubbles to pop, sparkles pouring down afterwards. Dawn: Now, Cotton Spore! Mareep’s wool coat glows white, as it releases several cotton spores from the wool. They float upward into the sparkles, them now covered in the sparkles from the bubbles. The crowd gasps in amazement at this. Crystal: Oh, wow! That’s incredible! Ian: Not bad. You give her that idea, Conway? Crystal: Huh? Conway: Yes and no. I gave her the advice of utilizing the seals for more than aesthetics, and gave my input on the different ideas she had. Fortunately she thought of this one on her own, as she was running out of ideas. As painful it is to say, she is not innately creative. Village Chief: Thank you to all the coordinators that came to perform today! We will take an intermission to decide which two coordinators will move on to our battle round! End Scene Village Chief: Nurse Joy and I have finished our deliberation! And the first coordinator to move onto the battle round is, without a doubt, Jessilina! Jessilina laughs loud and proud, Mime Jr. matching her vocation. Village Chief: The other coordinator to move on, is Dawn! Dawn: (Sighs with relief) Of course it was going to be me. Village: We shall go ahead and begin the battle round! If the audience could take their seat and the coordinators their positions! The crowd is reseated while Dawn and Mareep are one side, with Jessilina and Mime Jr. on the other side. Jessilina: Oh, such a shame. For you to think you rose so high only to fall right here. Dawn: I shall let you know that I am a Berlitz. We do not fall. Jessilina: You must crash then! Village Chief: Five minutes on the clock! And begin! Dawn: Mareep! Use Thunder Shock! Jessilina: Mime Jr., use Copy Cat! Mareep’s horns spark with electricity as it fires Thunder Shock. Mime Jr’s ball top glows white and fires a Thunder Shock, negating Mareep’s attack. Jessilina: Now go in for Tickle! Mime Jr. trances over, Tickling Mareep under the chin. Mareep starts laughing uncontrollably, rolling onto its back. Mime Jr. climbs on top of it to continue to Tickle it. Dawn: Mareep! Get up! That is not proper behavior to be exhibit! Jessilina: Like that’ll make a difference! Mime Jr., throw it back with Confusion! Mime Jr. jumps back, lifting Mareep with Confusion. Mareep has tears in its eyes, as it recovers from laughter. Dawn: Show your commanding presence! Growl! Mareep uses Growl, it having no effect on Mime Jr. Mareep is tossed back with Confusion, it skidding along the ground. Dawn: Impossible! That should’ve distorted your Pokémon! Jessilina: And it would’ve. But my adorable Mime Jr. has the ability Soundproof! Dawn: (Scowling) Mareep! Let us take them with Cotton Spore! Jessilina: Copy Cat! Mareep releases Cotton Spore, the spores floating all across the field. Mime Jr. uses Copy Cat to use Cotton Spore as well, the field being blanketed in spores. Ian: It’s over. Crystal: Huh?! You did this before too! You can’t just put Dawn down! Conway: I think he’s looking at the conditions. With Confusion, Mime Jr. could control the Cotton Spore, which will slow Mareep down. And Mareep doesn’t have any attacks that can break through their combo. Crystal: But, Ian: If you don’t believe me, then watch. Dawn: Mareep, use Tackle! Mareep charges forward with Tackle, pushing through the Cotton Spore, which build up and slow it down. Jessilina: And that’s a wrap! Mime Jr., use Confusion! Mime Jr. uses Confusion on the Cotton Spored field, causing them all to swarm Mareep. They build upon Mareep’s wool coat, becoming so large that Mareep’s head is the only thing sticking out. Mareep bleats in a panic, as it rolls sideways on its wool. Village Chief: Let us call battle! Dawn’s score has dropped to zero, which means the winner is Jessilina! Dawn: No! I object! We can still participate! Village Chief: I’m sorry Dawn, but your score… Dawn: And my name is Miss Berlitz to you! Now I demand a continuance of the contest! The crowd mutters discontentedly, giving Dawn the stink eye. The village chief clears his throat. Village Chief: I shall say it again, Miss Berlitz. You have lost. The winner is Jessilina! Jessilina: Thank you, thank you! I’m so glad that I am your champion, as opposed to that selfish brat! The crowd agrees with Jessilina, booing Dawn. Dawn is visibly appalled, but stands her ground. Dawn: You dare insult me of the Berlitz family?! You shall rue the day… Villager 1: Oh, shut up already! Villager 2: No one cares what family you’re from! Your attitude stinks! Villager 3: Get off the stage already! Dawn holds her hand to her mouth, on the verge of tears. She returns Mareep and runs off, Jessilina and Mime Jr. taking their bow. Crystal gets up and goes to follow Dawn. Conway: Should we go as well? Ian: No. She won’t listen to us. Let Crystal handle it. Crystal searches the village, finding Dawn still in her dress sitting behind the Pokémon Center. She is sniffling and crying, head buried into her arms. Crystal sits down besides her, patting her on the shoulder. Crystal: Hey, it’s okay. Dawn: It is not okay! They, they, if they knew who I was… Crystal: But they don’t. People, can be cruel. You’re invisible to them until you do something to appeal to them, then you just fade away. Jessilina was right in a sense. They don’t care about your family name. What they care for, is the name you make for yourself. You want their respect? Show them respect. Be their equals instead of their superior. And more importantly, make yourself stand out. Dawn: Stand, out? Crystal: Your performance in the appeal, I think that any decent coordinator could’ve done. You have to do something much bigger, more memorable for them to respect you. You’re lucky. You’re in a position to be seen. Crystal stares off into space, as if remembering something. She then shakes it off, looking back to Dawn. Crystal: Show them who you are, not who your family is. When you reach your best, they’ll know you as Dawn the coordinator, not Miss Berlitz. Dawn stares at Crystal in awe, as she wipes her tears away. Dawn: Thank you, Crystal. I, I shall do my best. Main Events * Dawn participates in an unofficial contest and loses. * Dawn's Mareep reveals it knows Growl. * Jessilina reveals her Mime Jr. Characters * Dawn Berlitz (main) * Jessilina * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Village Chief * Nurse Joy * coordinators * audience Pokémon * Mareep (Dawn's) * Mime Jr. (Jessilina's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Bidoof * Sunkern * Shellos (West Sea) * Swablu Trivia * This unofficial contest was inspired by the one in the anime episode Borrowing on Bad Faith! * Dawn is forced to see the fact that the none of the common people knows or cares about the Berlitz family. * Jessilina's attitude is similar to Jessie's from the anime, insulting those she sees as inferior to her. * This is the first episode since his debut that Piplup didn't serve a major role in an episode. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests